The dare
by ryuusei13
Summary: What happens when our favourite tensai is dared to go to a girl’s school and become a student there. Yes he will be pretending to be a girl. What will happen and who will he meet…Pls R
1. The Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Prince of tennis.

Summary: What happens when our favourite tensai is dared to go to a girl's school and become a student there. Yes he will be pretending to be a girl. What will happen and who will he meet…Pls R&R

Notes: This is my first fic so be nice. R&R. Also this fic is mostly about fuji. The rest of the Seigaku regulars will not be appearing much.

" " Talking

' ' Thinking

Chapter One- The Dare

"Kaidoh kiss Momo on the cheek." said Eiji.

"But senpai" complained Kaidoh.

"No but's Kaidoh" replied Eiji

"Don't think I enjoy this mamushi. Why do I have to be involved in this dare?" said Momo.

"Do it or you both have to drink Inui's juice. Hehe" said Eiji

So Kaidoh quickly planted a kiss on Momo's cheek. As soon as it was done, both of them ran to the bathroom. You could hear Kaidoh vomiting and Momo was washing his cheek.

The Seigaku regulars were having a sleepover party that night at Fuji's house. What was a sleepover without a game of truth or dare. They had already watched scary movies, played poker and twister. It was already 2am in the morning.

"Its already very late we should go to sleep." said Oishi.

"Just one more round nya." said eiji.

"Alright, but only one." said oishi.

"Yah" said Eiji as he spun the bottle. It stopped at Fuji.

"Fuji its your turn." Said Taka-san.

"Nya, it must be super hard." Said Eiji.

"Truth or dare Fuji. There is a 95 chance that you will say dare." said Inui.

"Dare it is." said Fuji.

Everyone was thinking hard. Then a voice came from the corner. It belonged to the freshman.

"I know senpai. What about this. You join an all girl's school and pretend to be one for 3 months. You get to go to any school you want, even one that's not in Japan but you have to report back to us." The freshman said. Everyone was trying to stop Fuji from agreeing but.

"OK, Why not" he replied with open eyes (kowaii). 'This is going to be fun' he thought.

- End of Chapter-

Hope you enjoy. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Preparations & Goodbyes

Chapter 2 – Preparations and goodbyes

Being a tensai, he easily figured out what to do. He decided to go to a school in Singapore. He always wanted to visit the place so why not now? He called up some schools and managed to get into one called St. Joseph's Convent. First he had to take a test but being a tensai he easily aced it.

To be able to pull this off, he needed someone stuff. He got some clothes from his sister and went to buy more. He even got some bras and panties. He also had to tell his school that he was leaving. He needed to say goodbye to all his friends. His parents gave him 10000 dollars and a credit card just in case. They knew their son was responsible so they let him go.

After he was all packed, his parents sent him to the airport. His whole family and all the regulars were there to wish him a safe journey. They had all prepared gifts for him.

**FLIGHT 113 TO SINGAPORE IS BOARDING NOW. FLIGHT 113…..**

"Listen guys. Thanks for everything. I will miss you." said Fuji.

"Just don't forget us. Remember only open the presents when you are in the plane." said Oishi.

"Also don't forget to write nya" said Eiji.

After everyone said their goodbyes, Fuji boarded the plane.

-End of Chapter-

I know this chapter is not very interesting and not very long. But I promise the next one will be longer. Also thanks to all those who reviewed.


	3. The Plane, Presents, A Letter, Memories ...

I wanted to reply to the people who reviewed. Thank you. Since everyone is talking about the school I will change it to St. Joseph's Convent because there is no such school as sunflower sec.

**KagomeGirl21**- thanks for reviewing and the only way to know what happens is to keep reading. So please do so.

**Annie from BAKAS**- Thanks for reviewing and for the encouragement

**Craze Izumi**- I rather use an OC than a crossover but what kind of girl do you think I should put then.

**Koori no Tenshi**-I know your school.

Chapter 3-The plane, presents, a letter, memories and in-flight movies

On the plane, He opened all the presents. He had a diary from Tezuka and Oishi to write his thoughts and accounts of the day. Inui had given him a big bottle of the juice he liked. When he opened the bottle for a sip, the people around him fainted fro the smell. Fuji wondered why. here was a note attached saying "If you need more just call". Eiji had given him a cat soft toy which was the same colour as his hair. Taka-san had made him some wasabi sushi to eat on the plane and a big bottle of wasabi. 'My favourite' he thought. Kaidoh had given him a bandana with tennis rackets and tennis balls on it. Momo had given him a framed picture of when they went to the mountain to see the sunrise before Tezuka left. He loved that picture. Lastly from the regulars was Echizen. It was a very simple gift. There was a box and inside was a tennis ball with a note saying "Don't forget about this when you are there". 'Don't worry I won't' he thought

He had two gifts left. One from his parents and another one from his sister and brother. He opened his parents present and inside was a new phone and keys. He wondered what the keys were for. Inside was a note. "Syusuke we know you wanted to rent hotel but we decided to get you a house. The address is 39 Chartwell Drive. These are the keys to your new house." (great parents aren't they). The last gift was from Yumiko and Yuuta. It was a crystal cactus. There was a letter attached.

Dear Syusuke/aniki,

We know you could not take your cactuses with you so we got you this. We know your heart was broken by Angel and she went to Singapore. We hope that you did not go there to find her. Enjoy yourself there; meet new friends and maybe new love.

P.S I foretold that you would find love.

P.P.S Aniki be strong and if you want to get a girlfriend. Don't use those lame pick up lines.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Angel, I want to break up."_

"_But why Syusuke?"_

"_Stop pretending. I saw you kissing another guy and its Fuji to you."_

"_But...but..."_

"_Whatever. Goodbye."_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

'Alright I shall have fun here' he thought. He watch the movie A Cinderella Story (Anyone watched that show. I loved it) while he ate the sushi Taka-san gave him. He wondered whether he would meet his Cinderella/Princess and he drifted off to sleep.

-End of Chapter-

Please R&R. Hope you like it. If you have any ideas please comment.


	4. Settling Down

Chapter 4-Settling down

Fuji only woke up when the flight attendant came to tell him to buckle up as they were about to land. As he got off the plane, he looked at his watch. It was already 8am. He had a few things to do before he had to go to school tomorrow.

Firstly, he went to see his house. He hailed a taxi and told the driver his address. After about 45 minutes later, he had reached his destination.

It was a three story house with 4 bedrooms, one kitchen, a living room, four toilets, a big back and front garden which already had stuff planted there already. The walls outside were painted blue and the rooms were painted white, black, green and red. The kitchen purple, the toilets pink and the living room yellow. There was a garden swing in the front. Everything was furnished and useable. There was a computer, TV, DVD, furniture…..everything you needed. 'Nice work dad' he thought.

So he got down to unpacking his stuff. When he was finished, he had to start dressing like a girl. He was going to his, I mean her (Fuji: why you! vein popping. Me: Alright I was just having some fun :P) new school. He had to collect his uniform and books. He was meeting his teacher at a restaurant to pick up the stuff. It was nearby so he walked there. He wore a lilac blouse with some white pants and white heels. He had a hard time walking in them but he soon got use to it.

He met the teacher in a café called ice3 (ice cube). Fuji entered a café and a woman waved to her. She had long brown hair and her skin was brown in colour. Her name was Miss Charles.

"Good Morning Miss Fuji. How was your flight?"

"Fine Thank You. Also thank you for bringing me my books and uniform."

"Hope you have a nice stay here. I need you to fill up some papers if you don't mind."

"Sure"

After he finished, Miss Charles who was his form teacher left the café. He quickly finished his coffee and left. He wanted to explore the neighbourhood he lived in.

He felt hungry. He went to look for food but could not decide what to eat because there was so much to try. Chinese, Japanese, Malay, Indian….. In the end he decided to try something called Roti Prata. It was made out of dough and friend. It was very crispy and eaten with curry. It was tasty. After he had eaten his fill, he went to explore some more.

He only reached home at 8pm. By that time he was beat. So he took a bath. Before he went to bed he decided to write in his gold and red diary that Oishi and Tezuka gave him. He enjoyed writing in it. He found out that there were many places to eat and there was a park nearby. The only thing missing was a tennis court.

Later he drifted off to sleep hugging the red cat that Eiji gave to him. It was as if it was protecting him. He thought about how his first day at St. Joseph's Convent would be. .ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz……… (Me: oyasumi)

-End of Chapter-

I promise that in the next chapter, Fuji will meet a girl. I will let your imagination run wild now. Please review. Thanks to all who did.


	5. An Old and New Friend

Sorry I haven't written for so long. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I will continue to write however it will be very long because I have major exams this year. So thanks to everyone.

Chapter 5- The First Day of school Pt. 1: A New and Old Friend

It was the first day of school and since it started earlier than Japanese schools, Fuji had to wake up earlier than usual. It was already six am and the alarm had suddenly gone off. He hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. At 6.01am another alarm went off. He switched it off again. 6.02 another alarm went off. This time it was from his phone. Since it was no where near him in fear that he would knock it to the floor, he had to get up and look for it. As he got to the table, he switched off him phone, sat in the chair and drifted back to sleep…..ZZZzzzzzzzz…. Then his phone rang again at 6.03 (thanks to phone for having many alarms).

"Oh alright. I'm up, I'm up." said Syusuke. "Oh wait. I forgot I'm living alone."

By 6.40am he was out off the house. He was dressed nicely in his uniform though he had some difficulty since he had never such an irritating uniform. He really had to hand it to girls.

"Let's see. I am suppose to the bus to get to school. Let's see what bus the teacher said I had to take." He scanned the paper the teacher had given to him. Then he found out that he had spilled some coffee on the paper and the writing was smudged. "Shit. Now how am I suppose to get to school? Great way to start the day indeed. I better call a cab." So he whipped out his handphone and dialed some numbers and by 6.50 a blue cab pulled in front of his house. 'Fast service he thought.'

He had to be in school by 7.30. It was already 7.15. 'Damn that bloody traffic. Oh come on.' As the cab was about to reach the school, he saw it was 7.20. 'Made it in time.' So he handed the driver the money. As he was waiting for his change, the driver kept staring at him. 'Is he checking me out? Oh great. OMG was that a wink. Great here's the money I better leave.' He slammed the door and quickly ran into the beige and blue coloured school.

As he ran he could she many people looking at him. Then he suddenly bumped into someone and you could hear 'OWs' and the sound of books dropping to the floor. Syusuke was now lying on the floor and there came a voice "Grace-senpai are you ok? OMG I hope you are alright." That voice sounded so familiar to Sysusuke but who the hell was it. Then he slowly lifted his head and saw two girls and he gasped (do guys do that I wonder) and opened his so familiar blue eyes. One who had black brownish hair, green eyes and wore a pair of white glasses which he had knocked into and the other who was helping her up. She had that all familiar brown hair with those long pigtails and flower hairclip. (Bet you know who I am talking about.)

"Sakuno-Chan!" said Syusuke or more like screamed.

"Hai?" said Sakuno. Then she took a closer look at the girl/guy whom her senpai had knocked into. "Fuji-senpai!" Then she dropped the girl she was helping. At the moment Syusuke with his super fast reflexes stood up and pulled Sakuno aside covering her mouth and left the girl he had bumped into alone.

When they were out of sight Syusuke went straight to the point. "Sakuno-Chan what are you doing here?"

"Well I go to this school and I should be the one asking you that question. What the hell are you doing in Singapore and in a girl's uniform?"

"Well that's not the point. You said you had left Japan to go to Australia why are you here? You better tell me before I tell Ryoma-kun I have him on speed dial. He has been longing for you for so long even that kid doesn't show it."

"Please don't tell me. Well if you must know. It was to get away from him. I told you all purposely that I was going there and came her instead so that Ryoma-kun would stop bothering me. I swore off him and when he realized that he liked me he would not stop bothering me. My grandma thought it was better for me to come here since she had some friends here. Now it's your turn."

"I see you broke out of that scared of everything attitude. You're better this way. Well simply put I was dared to do this by your o so lovely prince. Now I have to stay here for 3 months and be a girl. Great ain't it.'

"Why am I not surprised. I came here thinking I would have a new life with no Ryoma and met new friends and now you come into my life. Perfect just perfect."

"Before I forget you better not tell anyone. Remember I have Ryoma on speed dial and he would o so love to see you again." He said a sadistic grin. With that they left to face the rest of the school.

They saw Sakuno's friend walking towards them. "Sakuno where have you been. Assembly's about to start. Is that a friend of yours?"

"Gomen Grace-senpai. I had some business to attend to. By the way this is Fuji Syusuke one of my senpai from my old school and this is Grace my grandma and her parents are friends."

"Nice to meet you." said Grace and Syusuke returned with a bow.

"He is in the same tennis club as the jerk." said sakuno.

"You mean that guy who bugged you." said Grace.

"Yup." said sakuno.

"Wait, you just called him a he don't you mean she." said Grace.

"Yah. I meant she yes that's it." said Sakuno. "By the way Fuji-senpai what class are you in?"

"Erm, 4H" replied Sysusuke.

"The best class. Once a tensai always a tensai. Oh wait Grace-senpai that's the same class as you." said Sakuno. "Look after him and make sure he does not get into any TROUBLE. I tell you he is a sneaky one."

"Come on. Let's go. The bell is about to ring." said Grace as she pulled them both by the arms.

Soon they were in the first class and the teacher was introducing Fuji to the class.

"Hi! My name is Fuji Syusuke. You can call me Syusuke. I have come from Japan to Singapore. I love to play tennis and I love the colour beige."

"Okay Syusuke go sit beside Grace and Grace I hope you will shoe Syusuke around the school."

'This is going to be a long day.' thought Grace.


End file.
